Fallen Leaves
by cysne
Summary: Heri Moralquo Lairi Lórienessë...
1. Introduction

****

Disclaimer:

Moralphwen and her history are mine, as well as the poems themselves (except "Estel"). Everything else, it's either JRR Tolkien's or Garrett's.

****

A/N:

Other than Tolkien's wonderful world, these poems are all based too on a wonderful book, "Folhas Caídas" by the wonderful portuguese writer Almeida Garrett. "Fallen Leaves" is actually the translation of that book's name so it belongs to Garrett as well. I also got inspiration from another great book of his, "Viagens na minha terra" (in English, something like "Journeys in my land").

The translations into english may seem a bit strange and 'un-poem-like'. I've done my best to prevent that, but the reason is because they were all written in portuguese, translated into quenya, and only then translated into english. Also, quenya has limited somewhat my choices of words and sometimes the translation isn't exactly what's in elvish, but something that has about the same meaning.

hese are my first attempts on poetry (or something similar to it) so they might suck, for lack of a better word... As such, feedback is much appreciated. I'd really like it if you've let me know exactly what you like or don't like. I don't mind 'flames', as long as you tell me your reasons for them. If not, then I'll ignore them completely.

I don't know how many poems there will be. It depends on my mood on moments. Right now, I have three ready. The first (my personal favorite) I am updating along with these notes. On the other two, I need to work a bit on the quenya.

Quenya is the best I can get! If anyone knows anything of quenya grammar and such, or knows of any internet site that may have the information I'd appreciate you'd let me know! I picked up this quenya from the books and from a wonderful site: www.geocities.com/Athens/Parthenon/2196/

If anyone's interested on Moralphwen's history, I might be persuaded to write it... I have another fic, Light of Laer, that keeps me busy for quite a large amount of time. Let me know if you want it written and if I get many requests, I'll see what I can do about it! ;) All you need to know is that Moralphwen is Legolas' little sister, that is living in Lothlórien and misses her family and her home very much... poor girl... *snif!*

That's all I have to say, I guess... so... ENJOY! And, of course, review! =D

~ cysne


	2. Heri Moralquo Lairë

**Heri Moralquo Lairë  
(Quenya)  
  
**I éli sílar sinomë,  
Or aldannar,  
I aldar ataquétat,  
Calanen lassion lauriva.  
  
I éli silir tanomë?  
Sílarintë, toronnya?  
Ar i lassi?  
Ataquétat?  
  
I mórë lóméva alantië,  
Or i lassénnar,  
Ar i fuinë tauriva  
Otopië i eleni?  
  
Istanyë eressë, toronnya,  
Ya lassë ar él ucenar i tatyan lá yonta,  
Ar i él milya,  
Milyarë omentië selerya lassë.  
  
Sirer ar tauri peryart,  
Sirer lúmiva ar tauri huiniva.  
Ai, toronnya!  
Ai, Laiqualassënya!  
  
Yalumë fainuvanyë lessë ata?...  
Yalumë cenuvanyël?...  
**  
  
~~~  
  
  
Moralphwen's Poem  
**  
The stars shine here,  
Over the trees,  
The trees answer them,  
With the light of golden leaves.  
  
Do the stars shine there too?  
Do they, my brother?  
And the leaves?  
Do they answer them too?  
  
Or has the dark of night fell,  
Over the leaves,  
And the shadow of the woods  
Covered the stars?  
  
I only know, my brother,  
That leaf and star no longer see each other,  
And the star longs,  
She longs for her sister leaf.  
  
Rivers and forests part them,  
Rivers of time and forests of dark.  
Ai, my brother!  
Ai, my Greenleaf!  
  
When shall I light on thee again?...  
When shall I see thee?...****


	3. Eressëo Lairë

**Eressëo Lairë  
(Quenya)  
  
**Ai! Aldar maltaiva  
Nórëo yassen haryan mar,  
Hallaë ar vanimaë,  
Alcarinquaë ar ari,  
Lenwaiva yétava.  
  
Antalyë intyai  
I-carir-lairin ar i-carir-lindalin,  
Alassë tuia lellon  
Ve i melimaë néni poicavaë Nimrodelo  
Oronillon losséi Númerion.  
  
Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Herio yalumëa,  
Úmë firnalyë lyanen melmë?  
Meranyë umbárnya nië i lyá,  
An órenya ná quanta mavoinë...  
  
Mancuvanyë taurilya lauriva  
Nyan taurë huinéva,  
Mancuvanyë celulya tinda  
Nyan sirer mornaë ar ilpoicaë,  
  
Sinanórë mancuvanyë,  
Ar sina eressë,  
Nórényan,  
Marnya,  
Ya harya órenyá!  
  
Ai! Taurénya!  
Nai mancuvanyë ilya nil!  
Ar yalumë tálinya len coluvan,  
San ilyá núvanyë,  
Ar lá yonta mauruvanyë!  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**Poem of Sol****itude  
  
**Oh! Trees of Gold  
Of the land where I dwell,  
Tall and fair,  
Glorious and noble,  
Of slender look.  
  
Inspiring thou art  
To poets and minstrels,  
Contemptment springs from thee  
As Nimrodel's fine pure waters do  
From the white peaks of the West.  
  
Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Lady of old,  
Has thou not perished out of love?  
Let my fate be thy own,  
For my heart is full of longing...  
  
Trade I shall, thy golden woods  
For my dark forest,  
Trade I shall, thy silver stream  
For my black and impure rivers,  
  
This land I shall trade,  
And this solitude,  
For my own land,  
My home,  
My heart's keeper!  
  
Ah! My forest!  
All I'd trade for thee!  
And when my feet to thee carry me,  
Then whole I shall be,  
And nothing more shall I need!****


	4. Estel

**Estel  
(Quenya)  
  
**Ai, herinya  
Narlyë analindá,  
Yassen linnalyë,  
Quimellë?  
  
Lá istalyë i lómëo sí tirisala,  
Sí tirisala etterë i nórë?  
Yassen linnalyë,  
Quimellë?  
  
Lá cennelyë i hellë,  
Yassen i éli síla?  
Ná tirisilá,  
Quimellë!  
  
Lá nië colla ingolentá,  
Ya ilya vanwa san yéva!  
Eressë na tirinala,  
Quimellë!...  
  
Ai, melima heri,  
Ëa er lúmë, attúla!  
Nornoro tellon!  
Nornoro, herinya!  
  
  
~~~**  
  
  
Hope  
  
**Oh, my Lady  
That are so fair,  
Where do you go,  
Lady?  
  
Are you not aware of the already vigilant night,  
Vigilant throughout the land?  
Where do you go,  
Lady?  
  
Have you not seen the sky,  
Where the stars shine?  
Be careful,  
Lady!  
  
Do not get caught on their spell,  
That all lost shall be then!  
By only watching them,  
Lady!...  
  
Oh, fair Lady,  
There is yet time, come back!  
Run from them!  
Run, my Lady!****


	5. Some Notes

****

A/N:

I'm so flattered by you people! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Personally, I get a lot of satisfaction when I look at my little, insignificant poems and see that people actually like them! Ancalagon, that was probably the greatest compliment you could ever give me! THANKS!! Lossie... =) there's no need to say more. Shamon, (LOL, thanks) you asked me where I learnt Quenya: in the notes on the beggining you'll find the site where I learnt it, although I have recently found another great site: www.ardalambion.com In this second you'll find A LOT of things about all the languages Tolkien created, but on the first I give you, the way information is presented is much more pleasant to the eye... it's more resumed. Again, THANK YOU!!

I decided to take on a challenge. There's this beautiful sonnet by Shakespeare that I simply ADORE! I'm trying to translate it into Quenya... may the gods help me! So, it'll be a while until I put up new stuff, I'm just writing this to let you know...

~ cysne


	6. Órëo Lairi

**Órëo Lairi  
  
  
Quessi  
(Quenya)  
  
**Quessë mas quessë rámarnya lantar,  
Ondo mas ondo mandonya orta;  
Aldallo aldanna yeryanyë lúménya,  
Lá rámavoitë,  
Mandossë,  
Oiallë.**  
  
  
Anwa Ve Nás  
(Quenya)  
  
**Mas talatsënya tuia i vanë elanor,  
Mas talatsënya caita i morna niphredil,  
Ento lyënna tárë aldar ortar,  
Ento lyënna lassinta lantar,  
Coldë mas i tulca súrë,  
Coldë mas i arinya vílë.  
Anwa ve nás, eressë artan,  
Cenenyë vanessë,  
Formenna!  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
**Poems of the Spirit**  
  
  
**Plumes**  
  
Feather by feather do my wings fall,  
Stone by stone does my prison grows;  
From tree to tree do I spend my time,  
Without wings,  
In a prison,  
Forever.  
  
  
**Even Though**  
  
By my feet grows the fair elanor,  
By my feet lies the gloomy niphredil,  
By my side proud trees rise,  
By my side their leaves fall,  
Taken by the strong wind,  
Taken by the morning breeze.  
Only before me, though,  
Do I see beauty,  
To the North!


	7. Lairë Cainen Ar Tolto Yonta

**Lairë Cainen Ar Tolto Yonta**  
**(Quenya)**  
  
Cenuvanyë mi man tië nályë ve lairëo aurë?  
Nályë yonta melwa ar yonta quildë:  
Ilpastë súri rincëar i nildë tuimaro Lótessë,  
Ar lairëo arda harya sinta lúmë:  
Lúquen anúrin i heno ilwa síla;  
Ar lillúmë ná laurë antarya enécië,  
Ar máca vanima vanëllo lúquen luvua,  
Mar lú, var palurin ahyala tië alaheren:  
Nan oira lairëlya usintuva,  
Ú-var vanwa haryaëo i linda haryalyë,  
Ú-var Qualmë quentuva ranalyë lëosselya,  
Yalúmë oira témarissen lúmen ortalyë:  
Ve andavë ve vëo er súya var hendu er cena,  
Ya andavë sina harya cuilë ar sina anta cuilë len.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
**Sonnet XVIII**  
  
Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines;  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm'd:  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.  
  
_~ W. Shakespeare_  
  
  
**________________**  
  
**A/ N: **Yes, this is the sonnet I spoke of. I know it may not look to have much to do with my Moralphwen, but think of it as her brother's first words to her after they reencouter. Trust me, it's been a LONG time since they've seen each other and if you think of it that way, then the poem gains a whole new dimension - at least to me it does! All right, this is all just a lame excuse, it was just the challenge of translating it that got me to do it! Once again, I apologise for the rough translation into Quenya - now more than ever since this was not my poem to ruin... =) Namárië!


End file.
